ParaNorman: the boy witch
by Kid-of-the-corn
Summary: Norman Babcock a young boy was practicing witchcraft back in 1712 and was denned to be a witch at the age of 11 now he, alone is trying to escape the hands of the Seven Judges...Will he make it out alive...
1. Prologue

_"Play the music box twice but don't be greedy and aways play nice so you can roll the dice._ _Don't forget the special item for that item will excite him."_

The towns folk of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts had always focused on this rule to keep the witch at bay.

It had became a staple to make sure the ghost of the young boy stays at rest but it became very well known that most people of the town just thought it was a folk tale, a lie of some sought, a story perhaps. But the truth was going to be settled once and for all...

 **A/N:** _ **this is my first ever fanfic of something I put close to my heart. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**_


	2. Chapter 1:Necromancy

_**A/N: This story is about how Norman is now portrayed as the whitch (aka warlock) Have fun reading OwO.**_

"I-I was only p-playing, no harm w-w-was caused." Norman Babcock trembled with fear as he faced the seven judges, tears falling from his eyes.

"Only playing you say? Is speaking to the undead considered playing to you, you witch!" The head judge spoke in an angry tone at the boy.

Norman, still trembling with fear, spoke once again. He gulped and finally came to his senses, he took off his cockel hat and set it down.

"I-I swear I was only p-p-playing Mr. Hopkins. No one had gotten hurt, you can ask my mother and father. Th-Th-They'll tell the truth of what had happened." Norman had told the seventh judge and set the hat back on his head. He carefully but surely made the judges belive this tale but they knew he was lying.

Each judge carefully laid their eyes on the young boy as he was trembling and stuttering on each word that came out of his mouth.

Norman looked at his pale shaking hands as a spark of bright magic could be seen coming out of his hands, shaking in fear, he set his hands in his pockets trying to hide the power in him.

One of the seven judges did not decline to this lie and _proven"_ the young boy guilty. Wide eyed and terrified, young Norman quickly backed away as the judges walked towards him.

"Liar!" The judges shouted as they got closer. Norman looked around.

"I-I'm _**NOT**_ lying, I swear on my life, _**I'M NOT**_!" Norman shouted but now he was cornered, tears ran down his face as he held the doorknob.

"You all be sorry." He spoke as a spark of bright magic shot out of his hands, hitting the head judge as he disappeared into the wind.


	3. Chapter 2: Into the woods

Running faster and faster, Norman could see his home from here, but if he went back now, the judges would come and take him away. So he ran into the woods.

A glimmer of light could be seen coming closer into the woods before disappearing like a ghost but that didn't stop Norman from running away.

He had soon stopped by a tree, one that he and his mother had sat under while the tune of a music box had been played. Norman hummed the tune of the song as he paced around the tree and sat down as the tune played endlessly in his mind.

Norman looked at his hands once again, the same spark of magic had glimmered.

"Y-you were only p-p-playing Norman." He said trying not to cry.

"Norman! Norman Babcock!" Someone called out. It sounded like Neil, Norman's best friend.

Neil had finally found Norman who was sitting next to the tree. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Neil spoke as he approached Norman.

Norman gulped. "You have?" He asked in fear and worry as he placed his hands in his pockets once again.

Neil looked at his friend, confused. "Yeah you said for me to meet you by your house so we can talk to Bub! You remember right?" Neil had asked.

Norman did remember but with him on the run from being jailed, hunged, burned to a stake, or what ever the jugdes were gonna do to him, left him in constant fear for his life.

He was just a little boy...a little boy who was only playing a game and now that same little boy had to fear for his life...

Norman, timid and stuttering, had explained to Neil what had happened.

"That sounds horrible!" Neil shouted in anger. "How dare those jugdes try to execute my friend!" Neil tried to calm down.

Norman looked at his friend, he never seen Neil act **_THIS_** angry before. Norman patted his friend on his shoulder, telling him to calm down.

"Did you at least tell Courtney?" Neil had asked.

"N-No, if I had ran back home it would have been easier for the jugdes to catch me and kill me, b-besides I don't want my sister to w-worry about me or the fact I can speak to the d-d-d-dead." Norman stuttered again while trembling.

"Well you're gonna have to tell her sooner or later Norman Babcock." Neil said as he poked a hole in the dirt with a stick.

"And end up being executed? No way! And even if my family tried to protect me the judges will still find me, I rather stay here in the woods were I belong, next to the tree were the tune of the music box filled my head." Norman said as he hummed the tune once again.

A tune that played endlessly in the boy's head...a tune that was the only thing to remind him that no matter what he will continue to survive!


End file.
